Burning Desires Becky's Real Fan Fic
by phoenixglbtq
Summary: And then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle. "This is wrong," said Dean" Then I don't want to be right." replied Sam, in a husky voice. This is Becky's original fan fic from the show. I found it online, yay me! I'll be finishing the rest myself. Wincest,slas


**Okay so I know everyone loved the brief glimpse of Becky's chapter in supernatural. Well here it is I found it and posted it for everyone to see. This is the actual full version of part of the story. If I get good results and reviews from her chapter I will be continuing with it myself. okay well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the supernatural characters. Nor can I take credit for this amazing anonymous fan fic that appeared mysteriously on the internet under the name Samlicker81. I only posted it here so everyone would have the chance to read it, and afterward will be continuing with my own fan fiction based off it! Becky if you're really out there we love you!**

**chapter 1**

The sun rained down the mid summer's heat onto the black paint of the Chevy. Dean knew that he had to meet up with his brother in order to fight the newest evil son-of-a-bitch they had to face, but their previous day's screaming match still left him angry and his green eyes glistened with the emotions of lost innocence and words better left unsaid. He leaned against the dark Impala and the heat scorched his large rough hands. Dean pulled his hand away and thought of how the pain in his finger flesh was nothing to the torture in his soul. He would never admit to his brother, Sam, how hurt he was and how much fear he harbored in his heart. Ruby had always been a source of tension for them, but Dean's heart tightened and his stomach twisted in knots, as if he just eaten a tuna sandwich, at the thought of Sam telling her things he couldn't tell Dean. Yet there was the children of an entire town in danger, and he knew he couldn't let a sibling squabble they'd had a million times get in the way of their true calling.

Dean's still hot hand reached for his phone and dialed Sam's number. With each ring, his heart crumbled like so much dust on the lonely Montana highway the Impala was sitting beside. Dean noticed the dark clouds forming in the distance as a shadow of doubt crossed his heart of Sam not answering his plea.

"What?" Sam's voice erupted from the speaker.

Dean regained his strength and growled, "Bobby called. There's a demon douchebag that's bleeding elementary kids. I could take care of it myself but I figured you might be itching for a good old fashioned brawl."

Sam's voice softened as he shielded his eyes from the bright, hot sun. He knew his brother better than anyone and this was Dean's way of apologizing. Sam's eyebrow twitched and nostrils flared with anger over his brother's outburst the day before. There was no way that Dean could know how much Ruby was helping him, how everything he did was for Dean.

"Where are you?" Sam whispered with regret in his voice. It wasn't Dean's fault that he couldn't see what Sam had sacrificed for him.

Dean hid his relief as he answered, "The Big Sky Motel. Room 23."

"I'll be there in an hour."

Dean was gathering his weapons for the impending battle when Sam pulled up in yet another stolen car. Sam took one look at Dean and started to mumble an apology.

"Look Dean..."

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just get the job done alright? There may be more than I originally thought."

Sam studied Dean's face as he told him about the demon and it's Hell-spawn buddies. Maybe it was a play of the big Montana sky but Dean had never looked more beautiful. The sun shone behind him like he was an angel, the kind he remembered from the stories before he actually met them. Dean's mind wandered to how well the grey shirt fit snuggly against his brother's chest. He forced himself back to reality. This was his brother and they had to prepare.

Sam and Dean set out at dusk for the dark forest where the creature was hiding. Dean gripped Ruby's knife and tried to remember how useful it had been, instead of the hold she had on his taller, well-built brother. Sam held his gun at attention and they were both at high alert. Skulking between the ancient trees there was yet another evil they must face together, yet their unspoken love threatened to consume them like the surrounding night.

Suddenly a voice came from the darkness, "I know who you are, Winchesters!"

The Brothers Winchester spun around as the rattling, scratching noises began coming from all around them. Sam's hair fluttered in the midnight breeze the demon's had conjurred up. Dean's eyes flashed in excitment and slight arousal over the impending fight with the demons. Fighting monsters had always excited Dean, just as much as it excited Sam, although Sam would never admit it.

A broken log came flying through the air towards Dean's head. A violent wind and cold, bitter rain arose from no where.

"DEAN!" bellowed Sam as he ducked just in time.

Suddenly, Sam was tackled from behind and the fight was on. Dean sliced open the neck of one of the demons with the knife as Sam shot another in the face. Another demon pinned Dean to a tree while Sam was distracted with two other creatures.

"You think it's so easy to stop us? You know nothing" the demon sneered as he drove Dean's taut back and shoulders into the ancient dripping tree bark.

The demon pressed harder and Dean felt his lungs compress as the great tree swayed in the mighty gale. He couldn't breathe. He was trying to call to Sam but couldn't force the words out.

Meanwhile, Sam had taken a sharp kick to his broad shoulders from the two he was fighting, launching his cocked gun up into a low hanging branch. Dean's knife had been knocked away during the scuffle and as Sam landed on the dank forest floor writhing with insects and worms, he realized he was within feet of it. Sam was having a bad day and hadn't seen Ruby in a while, despite what Dean thought, so he wasn't his usual Mojo working self. Sam's left shoulder was out of place but with his right toned arm he gripped the hilt of Ruby, his teacher's, knife and in one fluid motion was on his feet and slayed the dark eyed evil ones.  
Sam gazed into the forest for Dean who was now nearly unconscious being pressed beyond exertion to a tree.

Dean barely squeaked out, "Sam," and his handsome brother came running over, but just before the knife could be driven into the possessed flesh, the demonic smoke released itself from it's earthly vessel. Dean coughed. Sam caught his weakened, beautiful brother in his strong, muscular arms.

"Are you ok?" Sam spoke with compassion and concern as he brushed the dirt from Dean's torn wet shirt, and tried not to notice how intoxicatingly vulnerable he looked. How sexy.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get outta here," Dean sputtered, as he gripped his rippled stomach and tried to right himself as he ignored how tight his jeans had become at his brother's touch.

Dean threw his chiseled arm around his younger brother's good shoulder and they helped each other away from the forest evil as they ran towards a distant abandoned barn and intimacy they both secretly craved. They could hear the sounds of evil gathering behind them. They needed a safe place.

Sam shivered as he leaned against the splintered wooden wall of the barn. His shoulder ached from the fight with the demon-spawn Mar-Delok, as Dean had told him, and his clothes were soaked from the cold rain which fell outside. He let the knife fall into the dust and turned to his brother.

Dean was shaken up. His chest was heaving with exertion and his shredded shirt was barely clinging to his muscular frame. Sam could see he was hurt.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Sam stepped closer and put his arms around Dean. "We're going to get out of this, they can't keep us here long."

The brothers huddled together in the dark as the sound of the rain drumming on the roof eased their fears of pursuit. Despite the cold outside and the demons who, even now, must be approaching, the warmth of their embrace comforted them.

And then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle.

"This is wrong," said Dean.

"Then I don't want to be right." replied Sam, in a husky voice.

The taller man leaned forward, he knew this wasn't the right time but Dean's lush, pouty, lips drew him in like a moth to a flame. It had been so long. Dean may have been in hell but Sam had suffered too. He ached for Dean every moment they were apart, and even though Dean had returned the ache was still there. Seeing Dean wounded, his longing was even more palpable. He pressed his lips against Dean's and though Dean remained still, Sam could feel his brother's heart racing and he knew it wasn't from the chase or fear of the demon they couldn't defeat finding them. Dean wanted, no, needed this as much as he did. There was a moment's hesitation before Dean's mouth opened under his own.

Dean knew he shouldn't give in. This was just one more thing about him that was wrong. The way he loved Sam, his brother, but he had never been able to deny Sam anything and this time he didn't want to. Yes, he hated that Sam had turned to Ruby, but this was his brother and he loved Sam more than anything no matter how wrong it was, no matter how many times Sam hurt him. This thing with Ruby hurt too, it cut deeper than any of Alastair's wounds, but right now none of that mattered, all that mattered right now was press of Sam's soft full lips against his.

Sam pulled Dean closer deepening their kiss. Allowing his hands to roam freely over the golden, tanned skin exposed by his brother's ripped shirt, Sam reveled in the heat of Dean's skin. Dean moaned as his brother's long graceful fingers brushed against his nipple. They didn't have time for this. It seemed there was never enough time for all the times he wanted to be with Dean.

Sam's fingers knew exactly where to go, after so many years he knew Dean's body better than his own. He knew just how to make Dean pliant and anxious under his note perfect touch. Dean's body was like a violin and Sam was a virtuoso player. Not that Dean was a passive lover. His hands found there way under Sam's snug gray shirt slowly tracing the contours of his brother's perfectly defined stomach. Muscles hardened by a lifetime of fighting and their father's training.

Dean felt the raised edge of a new scar, one Sam gained when Dean was away, serving out his penance in hell. Dean's chest tightened, he hated to think of the time he was away, when Sam was alone in the world without it him. He felt the keen sting of his own failure once again and broke the kiss. How could they still do this after hell, after Ruby?

"I can't-" Dean started but Sam silenced him with a deep soul searing kiss. It was passionate, filled with all the longing and pain he felt when Dean was in hell. Dean melted under this assault, His fear and doubts momentarily banished by the forbidden sweetness of his Sammy.

"It's ok, Dean." Sam murmered as he lowered his lips to Deans neck, his tongue re-tracing his fingers previous path along Dean's well-sculpted clavicle and on down until he reached that spot, the one just to the left that made Dean harden and writhe and moan against him. Sam's own member had been hard and throbbing since he first pulled Dean's taut strong body against his own leaner form.

The brothers gasped as their firm, toned, bodies pressed against each other. They couldn't wait any longer for what they had been wanting so long. Sam tore away the remains of Dean's tattered shirt revealing his brothers torso that was chiseled like the smooth marble of a perfect Italian statue. Sam paused a moment to let his eyes drink in the perfection that was Dean's body.

Dean flushed and hardened further under his brother's passionate, lust-filled gaze. No matter how many times he was the heat and desire in his brother's eyes, it always left him stunned. Dean never felt worthy of such attention from his little brother, and it always made him feel guilty. He was supposed to protect Sam and yet here he was aching to be filled by his baby brother's throbbing heat. How could anyone understand, Sam was so much more than a brother. He was everything to Dean, and nothing, not demons or angels, would ever change that. Dean slid gracefully to his knees on the dusty straw covered barn floor. His anxious fingers tearing at the fly of Sam's jeans as he struggled to release his brother's manhood from it's denim prison. He knew how much Sam loved his mouth, and he couldn't wait to have the sweet and familiar taste of Sam in his soft willing mouth again. As much as Sam loved Dean's mouth, this wasn't the time or place for one of Dean's mind numbing blow-jobs. He hauled his brother to his feet and pushed him into the wall.

As Sam pressed him into the rough wood of the barn wall Dean breathed deep smelling rain and straw and sex and Sam, it was an intoxicating blend of scents. Dean moaned and writhed as he felt the head of Sam's throbbing cock press against his hot tight waiting entrance.

Sam could barely control himself as he pressed into the tight heat of his brother's willing body. It had been so long since he felt anything like this. True, there were those few times with Ruby but he didn't love her, so it was empty and meaningless. This was so much different, so much better. He could feel the heat and desire radiating off his brother as he sheathed himself fully inside Dean's tight hot body. No, nothing and no one could ever compare to this.

Dean began to moan louder as Sam thrusts intensified. each motion making Dean feel claimed, loved, and guilty all at once. Dean closed his emerald eyes against the tide of emotions welling in his heart, as Sam pushed deeper into him hitting that perfect spot with every stroke of his magnificent manhood. Dean knew he wouldn't last long, not with Sam filling him so completely and running his large yet gentle hands all over Dean's body, his fingertips setting Dean's body and soul on fire.

Sam placed hot wet kisses along Dean's neck knowing that this wouldn't last long for either of them and that Dean might not be in such a vulnerable state again. He wanted to savor this moment, but the passion was too much. He felt Dean's body tighten around him as Dean cried out his name, releasing white ropey streams across his muscled stomach. The sound of his brother calling out his name as he reached orgasm was more than Sam could stand. Sam' s thrusting became erratic and he was soon releasing his hot, possibly demon tainted, seed inside his brother. Spent emotional and physically, the brothers sank to the barn floor resting momentarily in each other arms.

Dean knew that he had no time to enjoy the warm safety of rest in his brother's arms. He pulled up his jeans and pushed himself to his feet.  
"Come on Sammy" Dean said his voice still held the faint edge of lust, as he gathered the knife and gun, his back to Sam, "demons'll be catching up with us soon, gotta move."

Sam smiled faintly at the use of his childhood nickname, he righted himself and followed Dean out the barn ready to face anything, knowing that he and Dean were okay for now.

**Thereyou go we'll see how everyone liked it and if they did I'll continuing writing it myself. Hope you had fun see you in the reviews!**


End file.
